


My Home Is Here

by orphan_account



Series: Requests for the Revolution [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: But then Kinloch fucks it up historically, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Laurens is actually decently happy, M/M, gay boys, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you ever miss it? Home?” slipping from his lips as his gaze moved back to stare at the sky. To look at the way the hunter Orion was shaped and chewing on his bottom lip with a sudden wave of anxiety at the silence.The answer came far quicker than John expected as Francis rolled over to straddle the other’s hips. Pinned his shoulders down in a playful smirk and leaned down to press his lips against the exposed skin of his collarbone, his neck. Moving up to press against the underside of his jaw, his chin, his cheek, and the bridge of his nose, before their lips met once more. Pulling John deeper into the other’s trap and smiled down at him with a simple, “No.”“No?”“My home is here. With you, my dear Laurens.”





	My Home Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: I don't know how to tag things or do titles.
> 
> One of my friends requested this last year on the Hamilton Amino app, and I realize I need to start using my AO3 more.
> 
> I'm not too sure how historically accurate this is? But eh. I wrote this last December and had only been studying Laurens for 4 months.
> 
> It's not the best? But oh well.

As much as Laurens loved nature, the sky had always fascinated him just as much. Since he was young, he could remember sneaking past his father’s servants with a candle in one hand, a hand stitched turtle his mother had made him in the other, and his night gown swaying at his feet to move out the door into the eternal darkness that surrounded his home.

He would stand in the yard, feel the dew of the grass under his toes. He would stare up at the sky with wonder, watched as the twinkling lights seemed to blink at him. Let out a breath of amazement as a shooting star moved across towards the moon.

It never changed, as he grew older his interest continued.

“John?” a voice broke him out of his reverie, one that stood behind him with hands on his shoulders. Blonde hair moved to the side, his head moving upwards from where he sat at his desk. Law texts around him, barely able to concentrate on them as the sunset outside of his window. “You haven’t spoken a word.”

Those blue eyes found the light brown, a smile crossing the young male’s lips as he reached a hand upwards to caress the cheek of the other. “My dear Francis,” he spoke, letting his hand tangle in the light brown locks. His grip strengthened, pulling on the hair to have the other meet his lips for a quick kiss that they hid from the world. “Do you enjoy the stars?” Laurens wondered aloud, his voice a whisper as he breathed the words onto the other’s skin.

“I can point out the constellations that fill the sky,” Kinloch answered back with a smile, his gaze moving out to the window while the sun continued to drift farther down the horizon. The orange and yellows mixed in a beautiful painting and hit Francis in such a way that could be described as breathtaking. He wished to reach for his journal, to sketch the other male with the oil pastels he received as a boy.

John pushed himself up, stood just a bit below Francis’s chin. A pout formed on his lips, his hands clasping around Kinloch’s neck for just a moment. Letting out a breath that it was just the two of them, that no one could see them, that this was okay. Blue eyes pleading as he pushed himself up to connect their lips once more. To kiss the first person who showered Laurens with affection, kissed the first male and knowing that he was sinful.

He ignored those self-deprecating thoughts to breath in the other’s air, to be as close that was physically possible. For just this moment and to forget everything. “Will you teach me?” he asked against his lips, the edges pulling into a smile before blue met with brown in a silent plead.

Kinloch couldn’t say no to him. Letting his own lips pull into a grin before he slipped out of the hold that was around his neck, his hand gripping John’s, their fingers intertwining as the sparks leapt across the skin and Francis lead the way outside. He let their hands dropped, now that they were in the public view, in the light of people seeing them and finding out. Even if Europe was more lenient than that of America’s views they were watched.

And yet John fell for this man. They grew up together, boys that tumbled in the same dew grass that laid under John’s feet when he would leave the house to star at the very same stars that were beginning to form above him. How Francis had left, moved to Europe to begin his studies and John was certain the two would never cross paths again.

And here he was, shoulders brushed against each other as they walked. Silence enveloped them that was more comfortable than John would have imagined. He enjoyed this, enjoyed the other male. His heart fluttered as they moved to a more private place, their feet walking towards a forest to hide from the boarding house of the other males.

Francis lead him to a clearing, a gasp left John’s lips as he stared up. The sun had completely vanished, they were surrounded by darkness and the sliver of the waxing crescent moon. The stars shone brighter than they had in South Carolina and John didn’t realize he had moved to lay on the grass to stare up at the sky.

He stayed silent, Francis grabbed his hand to point towards the stars that filled the sky. To show the constellations of the mythology he had fallen in love with. Of Andromeda and the zodiacs. Of Orion and the way John could always find him by the stars that aligned in a perfect row of three.

John was fascinated, even as his head turned to stare at the other. The way his brown hair spread across the grass in a halo as it mixed with John’s own blonde, who moved closer to press his body against the other. To let their legs tangle and their shoulders brush and their fingers intertwine.

He watched as the smile brightened across Francis’s lips, his eyes glowing of passion as he spoke about the mythology that laid in the stars, repeating the stories that John knew far too well and yet were never boring if it was told from the other.

“Francis?” John interrupted as the other finished a long winded tale of Odysseus. His gaze moved back to the stars above him, how the seemed to be brighter than America. Brighter than anything he had seen in South Carolina. Brighter with the other sitting beside him, curled around him. Of his first love and the first person he kissed and the first /male/ he wanted to be with.

A hum was his only response, those brown eyes turning to look at him with wonder. Staring at John with the same brightness that he stared at the stars. The same brightness that shined when he told the stories the other knew by heart and John’s own skipped a beat.

The question left him before Laurens before he time to process it. The words, “Do you ever miss it? Home?” slipping from his lips as his gaze moved back to stare at the sky. To look at the way the hunter Orion was shaped and chewing on his bottom lip with a sudden wave of anxiety at the silence.

The answer came far quicker than John expected as Francis rolled over to straddle the other’s hips. Pinned his shoulders down in a playful smirk and leaned down to press his lips against the exposed skin of his collarbone, his neck. Moving up to press against the underside of his jaw, his chin, his cheek, and the bridge of his nose, before their lips met once more. Pulling John deeper into the other’s trap and smiled down at him with a simple, “No.”

“No?”

“My home is here. With you, my dear Laurens.”

The sky never looked so beautiful as it did in that moment.


End file.
